


They're Just Ghosts

by ahinata (isyourbody)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort/Angst, M/M, SDR2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isyourbody/pseuds/ahinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata wakes up in the middle of the night sometimes, chest tight and eyes wide. Usually, Komaeda is there, drooling on Hinata's shoulder, curled in a ball and frowning, or sighing in his sleep and smiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Just Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> And they can't hurt him if he can see them. Uh, yeah. unbeta'd etc. Crit is most welcome. Endgame sdr2 spoilers, idk how obvious they are but YEAH. They're there. Also brief mentions of blood and scalpels.

Hinata wakes up in the middle of the night sometimes, chest tight and eyes wide. Usually, Komaeda is there, drooling on Hinata's shoulder or sighing in his sleep and smiling.

At first, it was always Komaeda who woke up in the middle of the night. He didn't yell, but Hinata woke up all the same. He'd hold his hand or put his arms around him and assure him, it's all over now, or it wasn't real, or, or-

And Komaeda would cling to him, or push him away and leave the room.  

Eventually he got better, falling asleep before - and usually on - Hinata.  Now when he woke up it wasn't from bad dreams, but because he wanted to look at the stars. 

Tonight, it's Hinata's turn to wake. For once, he remembers _him_  vividly, so much so that he has phantom pains crawling across his brain, and he turns to shake Komaeda awake. Komaeda's sleepy and dazed at first, not at all sure what's going on. Hinata's hunched over himself, pressing his palms into his eyes and breathing loudly. 

"Hey," Komaeda says, moving over to put his hand on Hinata's back. He draws patterns on Hinata's neck with his fingers before he tugs him half into his lap, and presses his face into Hinata's neck.

"Do you-" 

Hinata shakes his head, leaning into him. He doesn't want to talk about it. He never does. 

 It's strange, Hinata usually keeps himself mostly together, and it takes a lot for him to be this upset. Technicolour images of Kamukura and of scalpels and blood flood his mind, drip down His spine and make him shiver; he feels it right in his chest how scared he is.

It's okay though, because Komaeda is there. He kisses the part where Hinata's neck meets his shoulder and talks to him in a low voice, traces more patterns on his skin and holds him against his chest. He kisses Hinata on the mouth, and when he's ready he pushes him down against the bed and wraps his arms around his middle.

They're both awake when the sun rises. Hinata turns to apologise but he's suddenly exhausted, and Komaeda just watches him until he falls asleep. 


End file.
